A Difference in the Past
by SarahSnape3
Summary: What would Harry’s life have been like if he only needed to be at the Dursley’s for 6 years, what if his real father came and got him? Harry's young life, with both a father and an older brother. Severitus
1. The Beginning

Difference in the past  
  
~What would Harry's life have been like if he only needed to be at the Dursley's for 6 years, what if his real father came and got him? (Severitus)  
  
Chapter 1, The Beginning:  
  
Severus Snape stood outside the ruin of Godrics Hollow, Lily and James Potter's bodies lay dead and in his arms he held a child, a 1 year old boy known to the wizarding world as Harry James Potter, known to Lily and Severus Snape as Emrys Severus Snape.  
  
It is a well know fact that Severus Snape and Lily Evans had been married, Lily even gave birth to her first child with Severus, Sean Severus Snape before their tragic divorce 3 years later. What many did not know was that Lily and Severus did not really have a divorce, although Albus Dumbledore may have guessed, it was a staged divorce, in which Severus and Lily planned to protect both themselves and their children from the growing power of Voldemort. Lily was pregnant with her second child as this was planned. After the staged divorce she 'ran' to her friends James Potter who, agreed to marry Lily for the sake of the child. Severus met secretly with Lily after his son's birth, they cast a temporart glamour charm that could only be removed by one of them, cause Emry's, now Harry to look like his staged father, James Potter.  
  
On October 31, Severus was in tears, he had left his older son, Sean in the care of Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts and fled to Godrics Hollow when news of Voldemorts attack spread. Who would he meet there but his former headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the man he spied on Voldemort for, yes he was also a spy in Voldemorts inner circle.  
  
"I am so sorry Severus", Albus said softly grasping Severus's shoulder  
  
"Emry's lived!" Severus told him, "but Lily..she is...gone!" he cried.  
  
"So it is true then Severus, as I guessed your divorce was staged?"  
  
Severus whispered "Yes, we both wanted to protect Sean and Emrys, and now, now it was a failure!"  
  
"It was not a failure Emry's and Sean are alive!"  
  
"Yes...you are correct...but how can I possibly raise 2 children alone?"  
  
"Severus I am afraid I have some terrible news, you see Emry's, he is the child in the prophesy, you know of what I speak, Voldemort has marked him as his equal, he will not rest until Har..Emry's is dead!" Albus said.  
  
"So he has not died then?"  
  
"No, he may have lost his body, his soul is yet to be destroyed", Albus thought for a moment, "your son will be safest with a blood protection spell" he told Severus.  
  
"How, Lily died for him, how could the spell possibly be invoked?"  
  
"Lily had a sister..."  
  
"Petunia! Of course, she never mentioned her much, but we should be able to find her cast the spell, and I could take Emrys and Sean and raise them partially in the muggle world, as Lily wanted..we still have the house we used to live in you know, in Surrey"  
  
"Severus my boy, I'm afraid there is something to the spell you do not know, you see, the person the spell is wished to be invoked on must reside with the relation for six years, without outside interference, you would not be able to see or have any contact for that matter with Emry's until he is seven years old!"  
  
"Albus that is nuts, I cannot abandon my child to some aunt I have never met!"  
  
"It is the only way Severus, would you rather him dead?"  
  
"No, there has to be another way" Severus spoke through his grief.  
  
"It is the only way I am sorry Severus, I must take Emry's as soon as possible."  
  
"At least let me say goodbye, oh I am so sorry Lily and you Emry's, I will see soon, I love you!" and with that Severus Snape, did something he had never before done in public, he bent down and gave his son a delicate kiss on the forehead, right next to the lightning bolt scar that would forever mark him.  
  
As Albus and Emry's disapperared with 'pop', Severus whispered "until our next meeting."  
  
~Hoped you liked this little intro...next chapter: Seven years later..... 


	2. Seven Years Later

Chapter 2: Seven years later...  
  
Harry huddled inside his cupboard, he didn't understand why his aunt, uncle and cousin hated him, it was at that moment he decided it must be true what people called him, what the Dursley's drilled into his head, he must be a freak.  
  
Harry was now seven years old, and for the past six years since his parents died he had to endure the Dursey's hurtful words and abuse. The Dursley's had told young Harry that his parents had died in a car accident and that he should be grateful for them taking 'trash' like him in, the first lesson Harry learnt, do not ask questions. He never knew more about his parents and kids at school had taken to calling him a bastard.  
  
So Harry had grown up being beaten, insulted, starved and this was the way he thought his life should be. His cousin on the other hand was the exact opposite, he was spoiled and overfed, he was extremely fat and a bully, to be exact he was seven years old and stood at about 4'0 feet tall and weighed 70 pounds! Harry on the other hand was also seven years old however he looked to about four. Growing up in the cupboard must have hurt his growth as he was grossly underweight and about a foot shorter then Dudley, his cousin.  
  
At the moment Harry was crying, he had never had friends at school, Dudley had ensured that and all the children constantly picked on Harry, he had just been beaten up by his cousin and his cousin's cronies, not that he wasn't already black and blue from his uncles 'punishment' the other day. It was the last day of the first term and Dudley had grabbed Harry's report and was upset at Harry having beaten him by so much. Harry, due to perhaps his lack of friends was constantly studying and reading at recess and his marks indicated his success in schoolwork, not a single mark was below a 95%, Dudley on the other hand was failing half of his classes. Harry knew that Dudley would most certainly blame Harry when he showed his parents his report.  
  
That evening was one of the worst beating's in Harry's life, after Dudley had placed all blame for his actions on Harry, his Uncle Vernon had come and grabbed Harry out of his cupboard, and set to 'punish' him.  
  
Harry was so scared, crying "Please Uncle Vernon I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Shut up boy!" his Uncle had screamed his face turning an ugly shade of purple.  
  
He then proceeded to grab Harry and throw him into the wall, he kicked and punched, spat, screamed and then proceeded to cut Harry with a knife.  
  
After about 20 minutes into the beating Harry mercifully passed unconscious, a mess of blood bruises and cuts. Uncle Vernon the proceeded to throw Harry into his cupboard.  
  
The Dursley family then went about their normal business as if nothing had happened and beating a seven-year old into a bloody pulp was a regular normal occurrence, which it was. Petunia peering out the windows and Vernon and Dudley sitting in front of the television eating.  
  
~~~~ While the Dursley family was going about it's business Severus Snape was at his house in a normal muggle neighborhood tucking his 10 year old son Sean into bed, saying "tommorow Sean I'll be going to pick up your younger brother."  
  
"Emrys?" Sean asked through a yawn, "Will I like him?"  
  
"I'm sure you will Sean." Severus whispered.  
  
"Goodnight Dad", and with that Sean shut his eyes and Severus shut his door and turned out the light with a smile whispering "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"  
  
~~~~ The next morning dawned bright and sunny at both the Dursley and Snape residences. Harry woke that morning to a 'bang, bang, bang' on his cupboard door and his aunt Petunia's shrill voice 'wake up! And make Dudder's breakfast'.  
  
Harry pushed himself out of the dirty and bloody mess he was lying in, he could feel several ribs probably broken and he discovered his ankle hurt even more then the rest of his body and was lying at an awkward angle. Nevertheless in fear of being beaten again he changed his dirty, bloody clothes into yet another pair of Dudley's enormous hand me downs and stumbled out to make his cousins breakfast.  
  
~~~~ Severus Snape had never been so happy he thought as he told Sean to give him a call on his cell phone if he had any troubles, Sean was afterall 10 years old and able to stay at home by himself while Severus went to the Dursley residence to collect Harry, or rather Emrys. Severus hopped into his black, leather interior Jeep Grand Cherokee SUV and set off to collect Emrys.  
  
~~~~ Severus stopped outside the Dursely residence, 4 Privet Drive, it says as he reread Dumbledore's letter and set of to ring the bell.  
  
'Ding Dong', the Dursley's all glared at Harry, 'Get the door boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry hobbled, his ankle was surly broken, and grasped the door handle, opening it revealing a somewhat thin tall man in his early 30's, with long black hair, deep black eyes wearing black pants and a navy polo t-shirt.  
  
The man gasped as he saw Harry, was that his son? He was so small and extremely, well scarily skinny, worst of all he appeared to have a number of bruises and even a few cuts from what he could tell of his face and hands.  
  
"Emrys..." the man whispered.  
  
"Hello," Harry said to the man, his voice however betrayed his shyness and fear.  
  
"Harry, could I come in?" the man asked the small boy.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"That will be discussed.." and the man was cut of as Uncle Vernon shouted, "boy who's at the door", Harry, the man noted visibly jumped at the sound of the voice. And the mans heavy footsteps.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked his face an ugly purple color as he came to the door.  
  
"Your nephew's father." The man answered. 


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3: Leaving  
  
"The boy doesn't have a father!" Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
"He does, if I could come in and discuss this?" Severus Snape asked, refraining from cursing the man.  
  
"Fine! Just because I don't want you freaks hanging around my porch!"  
  
Uncle Vernon then gestured Severus into the living room, swatting Harry on the head on the way. As they all had a seat, Harry remained standing in the hall, Severus called him in, "Harry would you join us please". Harry nervously stepped into the room and took a seat on the floor, knowing he was not allowed to sit on the couches. Severus then went on to explain how he was the boys father to the Dursley's and Harry.  
  
"Lily, Harry's mother and I were married, however at the time I was a spy for the dark lord, and Lily and I staged a divorce to protect our children and ourselves. Lily was pregnant with Harry and married James Potter to protect him. However all did not go as planned and the Dark Lord attacked Lily, James and Harry at Godrics Hollow, the curse intended to kill Harry in fact rebounded upon the Dark Lord destroying his body and dubbing Harry the boy-who-lived. Harry was placed with you, not because you were his last relatives but because a protection spell was needed, he had to remain with you uncontacted with the wizarding world for six years in order for this ancient protection to be invoked. Now, I have come to take Harry home, if he so wishes, Harry do you want to come home with me?" Severus Snape finished.  
  
Uncle Vernon shouted "THERES NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC, JUST TAKE THE BOY AND LEAVE WE DO NOT WANT HIM, OR ANY OTHER FREAK!"  
  
Severus Snape stood up stunned the Dursley's and bent down to talk to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, if I had any other choice but to leave you here I would have taken it, you would not be protected from Voldemort or his followers if you had lived with me before, I am truly sorry. Do you wish to come live with me and your brother?"  
  
Harry answered in a shy frightened voice "I have a brother?, Magic is real?"  
  
"Of course magic is real! You're a wizard Harry!"  
  
Harry jumped at Severus's loud voice and timidly said "Okay, when do we leave?"  
  
Severus, upon hearing Harry's words said "Right now if you'd like, now where is your room, why don't we gather your belongings and head home?"  
  
At that Harry shyly took his father's hand and lead him to his cupboard.  
  
"WHAT! You're room is a cupboard? DURSLEY'S" at his father's raised voice Harry backed away and silently started to cry.  
  
Severus, seeing Harry's reaction, held his arms out to Harry, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you". Harry nodded and opened his cupboard door, completely missed his father's look at the bloodied sheets. Harry then crawled in grabbed his dirty and very torn school bag and his ragged spare hand me down clothes and came back out.  
  
"That's it?" Severus asked Harry, completely bewildered by Harry's few possessions.  
  
Harry quietly nodded and Severus then lead Harry out to his Jeep, noticing Harry's stumbling walk however he leant down and picked the small child up, frightened about the feeling of his son's bones through his clothing. He then placed Harry into the front seat, buckled him in securely. And of they went, home.  
  
Throughout the trip home, Harry plucked up the courage to ask a few questions.  
  
"How old is my brother?"  
  
"Sean is ten, and you'll be attending Sir Knight elementary school with him, do you like school?"  
  
Harry timidly answered, "School is interesting, I like math and sciences, reading to."  
  
Severus gave Harry a smile, "I'd have to say Sean does not have a large interest in school, perhaps you will be a good influence on him. Now I have a serioud question to ask you, where did you get those bruises and cuts from?"  
  
Harry grew frightened, "ummm ahhh I fell ahh down the stairs"  
  
Severus gave Harry a look, "Are you sure? Harry it's okay to tell me if the Dursley's had anything to do with them, you will never, I repeat never have to go back there again."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, ashamed, "I deserved it..I'm a freak...you won't want me."  
  
"Never say that Harry, I will always want you, I've loved you since the day you were born nothing will ever change that!" Severus told Harry, saddened by his son and what the Dursley's have done to him. "Did the Dursley's do this to you Harry?" he asked. "Yes" Harry nearly cried.  
  
"How about when we get home, we'll get you cleaned up, okay?" Severus tried to calmly tell Harry.  
  
"Okay." Harry answered.  
  
"I haven't told you have I, what Lily and I named you?" Severus then asked.  
  
"My name isn't Harry?" Harry said.  
  
"If you'd like to keep your name as Harry that's fine, but we named you, Emrys Severus Snape, when you were born you had the largest bright green eyes I had ever seen, but if you you'd prefer Harrry.."  
  
"No, I don't really like Harry, Emrys is nice." Harrry commented.  
  
"Emrys it is then" Severus old Harry with a bright smile.  
  
Severus then turned down a street, full of some very nice, and somewhat larger and more extravagant houses then the Dursley's residence. He pulled into a large house, with a beautiful garden and what looked to be an even more beautiful backyard. "Welcome home Emrys"  
  
Harry then gave his father a bright little smile. 


	4. Healing

"Is that Emrys Dad?" a boy asked as soon as Severus and Emrys stepped into the house. The boy Harry realized must be Sean, his brother, Sean was fairly tall at least a foot and a half taller then Emrys and a tad chubby.  
  
"Yes Sean, meet Emrys, Emrys this is your brother Sean." Severus told them both.  
  
Sean snorted at the look of Emrys he said very untactfully, "He looks like he's four dad, I thought you said he was seven?"  
  
Severus gave Sean a warnin glare, "He is seven."  
  
Emrys seemed to be really shy, he opted not to say anything, and remained staring at his feet.  
  
Severus, noticing Emrys embarresment, told Sean "why don't you start some lunch for everyone, I'll go get Emrys settled in."  
  
"Sure dad" and with that Sean left the hall to turn into the kitchen.  
  
Severus then bent down to Emrys, "Why don't I go show you your room and we can have a look over some of your ah injuries."  
  
Emry's gave him a timid nod, Severus bent down and picked up Emrys again, as he seemed to hobble when he walked for some reason.  
  
They entered a bright green room with very nice oak furniture, there was a very nice double bed, desk, and drawers. Severus placed Emrys on the bed asking, "Is it alright if we take your clothes of, that way I might be able to heal you better?"  
  
Emrys gave another timid nod, which was all Severus needed to lift of the enormous shirt and already falling off pants.  
  
Severus gave a gasp as he saw how Emrys was eve skinnier then he thought, almost every bone could be seen through his skin, which was already marred with bruising and cuts, some of his ribs seemed bent in peculiar position, as he suspected Emrys ankle looked to be broken. Severus did not know what to do, how was this child not crying out in pain? He resolved to take Emrys up to the school he taught at during the day.  
  
He quietly told Emrys "How about I take you up to Hogwarts, it's a school for witchcraft and wizardry, I teach their during the day, and I daresay Madam Pomfrey, as much as I hate to admit is the best nurse around."  
  
Not even waiting for Emrys answer he left and went downstairs, speaking to Sean, "Your brother I have found, has a variety of injuries needing attendance, we will have to go over to Hogwarts, if you would go find some of your clothes from when you were younger for Emrys? We will leave shorty, leave the lunch for now, I daresay you'll find some at Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay Dad, was it the Dursley's?" Sean, seeing his fathers sneer at the name Dursley, left to find some appropriate clothing.  
  
Severus raced back upstairs to find Emrys silently crying on the bed. "Emrys, shhh, I'm back" he whispered soothingly, trying to calm Emrys down.  
  
Sean then burst into the room, holding a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He silently handed them to his father.  
  
Severus awkwardy dressed Emrys in the clothing, it was rather large and the pants would not stay up, it was an improvement to Emrys old clothing, and Madam Pomfrey would likely dress him in some pajamas anyways. Severus just picked Emrys up and beckoned Sean to follow him to the floo.  
  
"Sean it's Hogwarts: Infirmary, got it? You go first and I'll take Emrys."  
  
Sean gave a nod, and taking a handful of floo powder he tossed it into the flames, with a rush of fire he was off.  
  
Severus then told Emrys soothingly "Now, it's our turn, it's okay I'll be holding you the whole way."  
  
With a rush of fire they were off.  
  
As soon as they were out of the fire Madam Pomfrey bustled in, Severus then went on to explain Emrys injuries, and who they were caused by, Madam Pomfrey, pursed her lips took Emrys from Severus, laying him on a bed and bustling them out, much to Severus's disagreement.  
  
She then forced Emrys some sleeping potion, as it is rather hard to heal an awake and distressed seven year old, before doing all she could to heal him of broken bones, bruising and cuts.  
  
~~~~  
  
While Madam Pomfrey was healing Emrys Severus and Sean waited patiently in the hall, Severus was very anxious to know how his son was doing, at that moment the headmaster chose appeared.  
  
"Good afternoon Headmaster" Severus said.  
  
"Wonderful to see you Severus, Sean, it's a Saturday, what are you doing here I thought you were going to pick up Emrys today?"  
  
"I have, however the Dursley" Severus sneered, "beat my son, of Albus, how could I have left him there, he's so small and when I picked him up he had what looked to be a few broken ribs and a broken ankle, not to mention severe cuts and bruising!"  
  
"I am sorry Severus" the Headmaster gravely said.  
  
"You couldn't have known headmaster." Severus said tiredly.  
  
"Nevertheless, in light of recent events, I will give you a week off, you need some time with Emrys"  
  
"Thank you Albus" Severus answered.  
  
At that moment Madam Pomfrey came bustling out, that child, I cannot believe what was done to him! He will need at least a day of bed rest, and should not exert himself for the next few days. I have healed all the broken bones and cuts, however not all the bruises could be healed, although I managed to heal the majority of them, the rest will fade in a few days as well I presume. That child is severely malnourished, he is very underweight and is approximately a foot below the average height for his age, you should try to feed him often, not in large amounts to start with however.  
  
Severus thanked her and asked, "Is it all right if I take him home?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose, just remember at least a day of bed rest!" she grilled.  
  
With that Severus walked into the infirmary, Sean at his tail, gathered Emrys into his arms and they headed home.  
  
~~~~  
  
Upon their arrival, Severus told Sean to go eat lunch, and finish any homework he may have as he still needed to attend school the next day. Severus then carried the sleeping Emrys up to his bed and tucked him in.  
  
~~~~  
  
Downstairs he fixed himself lunch as well as a lunch to bring up to Emrys when he awoke, and set to grading some first year essays. 


	5. Home, Dinner and a Swim?

Chapter 5: Settling in  
  
Severus set aside the pile of essays he was marking, opting to take Emrys lunch upstairs for him; he did need to eat after all. He first decided to check on Sean, and found him in the family room playing video games.  
  
"Hey dad!" Sean smiled brightly.  
  
"I'll be upstairs for a bit, help yourself to a snack if you get hungry, which I daresay knowing you, you will." Severus then grabbed the sandwich and soup that had been prepared for Emrys and took it upstairs for him. He found Emrys sitting on the bed awake when he came up, giving Severus another timid smile.  
  
"Emrys, I've brought you up so lunch, hungry?" he asked.  
  
"I get lunch?" Emrys asked surprised.  
  
"Of course you get lunch!" Severus resolved to stop by the Dursley's to give them some 'proper' punishment. He took a seat next to Emrys setting down the tray between himself and Emrys. "Go on eat some of it, you desperately need to put on a bit of weight!" Severus told his son.  
  
"Okay, thanks, ummm dad" Emrys quietly answered, picking up his sandwich.  
  
Severus smiled encouragingly to Emrys, "How would you like me to read you a story?" he asked.  
  
Emrys gave a bright smile, "Sure!"  
  
Severus then went over to the bookcase, which only held a few books, as Severus had not known what his son would like. "How's say...Mystery at Lake Placid? It's about a hockey team that goes to a hockey tournament, but someone seems to be sabotaging their equipment, I'm sure you'd like it" Severus said brightly.  
  
"Sure, it doesn't really matter to me..." Emrys answered shyly.  
  
And with that Severus dove into the book, entrancing Emrys in the world of hockey and mystery.  
  
~~~~  
  
'knock''knock' Sean interrupted the two that evening, Severus and Emrys had been so entranced in the novel that Severus had completely forgotten to fix dinner for the three.  
  
"I'm sorry Sean, you remember this book?" Severus asked Sean.  
  
"How could I forget" Sean rolled his eyes, he could not understand his father's strange love of sports as well as reading, which in Sean's opinion was completely boring.  
  
"Well Sean, Emrys how would you like to order pizza for dinner?" Severus asked, at least Emrys needed the greasy food, perhaps it would help him put on a few pounds.  
  
"Ya!" Sean answered, as if for both of them.  
  
"Okay, I'll go out and pick some up, Sean why don't you show Emrys some of your video games?"  
  
"Okay dad, get extra extra cheese!"  
  
"I'll head out then, Sean take it easy, Emrys is still technically on bed rest."  
  
"Sure thing dad, come on Emrys." And with that Sean and Emrys headed of down to the family room, all the way Sean talking about his favorite games.  
  
Severus gave a slight shake of his head, glad the two seemed to be getting along. Until he notice the tray, it seemed that while he was reading to Emrys, the boy had only eaten a bite out of the sandwich, and had not touched the soup. He hoped for Emrys sake that the boy would eat some dinner. He grabbed his coat and headed out to pick up the pizza.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Emrys?" Sean asked turning to his brother once his father had left.  
  
"Uh huh.."  
  
"Want some cookies?" he asked.  
  
Emrys gave a shake of his head answering, "no thanks."  
  
"Well I'm going to have some, be right back" Sean came back with a plateful of cookies, "Why don't we watch T.V?" Sean asked.  
  
"If you want" Emrys answered as though he was afraid of Sean.  
  
Sean grabbed the remote and switched through the channels eating his cookies rather quickly, Emrys just stared in awe at the T.V he had really seen T.V and it was a rather new experience.  
~~~~  
  
"Sean, Emrys, go wash up for dinner..." Severus shouted as he walked through the door holding two pizza boxes.  
  
Sean raced into the bathroom, leaving Emrys standing in the family room, Emrys timidly walked in the direction Sean went hoping he would find the bathroom.  
  
As all three sat down for dinner, Severus then served both boys a slice of cheesy,gooey pepperoni pizza, giving himself two slices. Sean needing no further encouragement dove right in, while Emrys awkwardly picked his piece up, losing the top. Severus snorted at Emrys luck and began to slice Emrys pizza into little squares telling him, "Emrys you barely had lunch, I want you to have all that pizza eaten!". Meanwhile Sean was already starting on his third slice. Towards the end of dinner, Emrys had slowly but surely eaten all his pizza and promptly looked like he was going to be sick while Severus was instigating conversation. Seeing Emrys's yawn he told him, "Emrys, you've only just been healed, I think and early bed would do you some good.", Emrys nodded timedly at his father. At this point Sean was already on his sixth piece of pizza as Severus had not been watching just how much his older son ate. Severus then stretched and pointed his wand at the table, muttering an incantation, then telling Sean, "I'm going to help Emry's wash up."  
  
Severus waited while Emry's used the washroom and brushed his teeth before helping him into bed, snorting as Emrys promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Walking back downstairs, Severus decided on taking a swim in the in ground pool he'd had installed the year before. Noticing Sean once again sitting and playing those blasted video games he persuaded Sean to come with him. They both changed into swimsuits, Severus noted as they walked outside that Sean was getting a little too chubby, hell, he was practically bursting out of his swim trunks. Severus had not realized how, well chubby almost fat Sean had gotten, his stomach was soft and flabbly looking and he had little rolls of fat spilling over the sides of his swim trunks and his tummy was hanging almost an inch over the trunks as well, even his chest had gotten soft, a sharp contrast to a few months ago! He could tell that Sean at least needed new swim trunks and judging by them must need a new wardrobe as well, he needed to think of some physical activities he could enroll Sean in.  
  
"Well Sean, how about tommorow, we go out and buy you and Emrys new wardrobes, Emrys defidently needs it, as well as many other things, and you seem to have put on a few pounds." "Sure dad, it's not like I'm fat or anything!" Sean said somewhat defensively. "I know Sean, but you know, some more physical activity, and less snacking would do you some good." "Whatever dad" and with that Sean cannonballed into the pool.  
  
Both did have a relaxing swim, although Sean mostly floated around in an inner tube, Severus swam laps, as he is the type of person that is very active, his body reflected it, as although he had a slim build he had well toned muscles.  
  
- - - -  
  
Anyways hope you liked, I know, haden't updated in a while, I'm thinking of updating chapters about this long every few days...anyways...any ideas for the  
shopping trip the next day? Read + Review, thx. 


	6. The Night

Chapter 6: The night.

Severus woke to the sounds of wimpering, taking a quick glance out of his window told him it was still night or very early morning, jumping out of bed he headed to the direction of the noises, Emrys room.

Upon entering he noticed Emrys on the floor next to his bed, thrashing around, all the time wimpering.

Afraid for his son, Severus knelt down next to him, in an attempt to gently ease him out of his fitful sleep. Emry's woke with a start.

"mm sorry, sorry, sorry" Emrys whispered fretfully.

"It's okay Emrys, " Severus gently told his son, "What's wrong, a nightmare, It's okay."

"s'nothing, sorry for waking you." Emrys timidly answered.

"What was the dream about Emrys?"

"Uncle..." Emrys answered very quietly.

"It's okay, you'll never be near him again, you're safe now, here with me and Sean, were a family together, understand? Through everything, we'll be here."

"But why doesn't people love me" Emrys began to cry.

Severus could feel his heart breaking and the pain his poor child must feel, "I love you, I will always love you, I'm sorry I wasn't there before I couldn't control that but I have always and will always love you."

Emrys gave timid smile to his newly found father, a whispered, "Daddy" was heard.

Severus, seeing the circles under Emrys eyes gently picked him up, feeling his wet bottoms, he realized that Emrys would not heal overnight, it would take time, love, understanding and a lot of effort.

He gently lay Emrys down on his bed, peeling the wet articles of his skeletal body and finding fresh garments for the child he gently picked him up once more, and brought him to his own room, tucked him into himself in his own bed, and father and son began the healing process that night, arms wrapped around each other.

As Severus once more awoke around 8:00AM he gently pulled away from Emrys and headed to the shower. Once refreshed he headed downstairs to begin breakfast for the three. Sean was already awake watching cartoons as usual. He begain a breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, ham and toast and Emrys came and sat at the table all by himself with no prompting, a giant leap in Severus's eyes.

As they started breakfast, Emrys looked confused as to how to serve himself, Severus, piled a bit of everything onto his plate. At the same time Severus also glanced over at Sean, who was eating so fast and so much.

"Sean buddy, slow down, I think you've had enough."

"I'm hungry still..."

"Sean no, you've had enough, why don't you run upstairs to get dressed."

"FINE!".

As Severus finished his meal, Emrys had only eaten a bit of toast and was staring at the mound of food in front of him. Severus sighed, and with a wave of his wand the dished were clean. He proceeded with Emrys up the stairs to get ready for their shopping trip.


	7. Shopping Part 1

Chapter 7: The shopping trip...

Yes shopping is finally here...enjoy :-) I'll try to update more often, every few days hopefully, had writers block there for awhile...

Severus, as he trekked upstairs, began to make a list in his head of what the two boys would each need. Sean evidently needed a new wardrobe, underwear, pants, maybe shirts, he really had no idea of what fit and what didn't fit. Realizing this he told Emrys to dress himself in the other pair of Sean's old pants and shirts and to occupy himself with the television downstairs. He decided to have Sean try on most of his clothes just to see what fit and what didn't fit.

He promptly walked over to Sean's door, knocking and telling Sean, "Sean since you need some new clothes I would like you to try on all your clothes, but come out and show me each pair, as last time we did this you pretended nothing fit just to get new clothes. Got that?"

"Sure dad."

Severus stood outside the door patiently, realizing this might take awile and within a few moments Sean was out in jean and a shirt that were both way to tight, Severus nearly flipped as he saw how Sean stomach really did flop over the waist of the jeans he just bought a month or two ago a good two inches, through the tight shirt he could see a roll forming on top of the gut his son had grown right under his eyes, even his chest looked flabby.

"Dad this shirts to small, but the jeans still fit."

"Sean those jeans must be really small, your stomach is HANGING over them!"

"No its not dad" Sean lifted up his shirt and Severus saw that it wasn't that the pants we squeezing Seans stomach but that they were underneath his overly large stomach.

"Sean buddy, were did this come from" Severus asked Sean as gently as he could as he patted the flabby belly.

"Dunno..."

"Well some more exercise and less junk food will do you good." As Severus lifted his sons belly he saw that the jeans weren't even done up underneath. "I don't think you need to waste your time trying on anymore pants, these were the biggest ones you had. Why didn't you tell me your pants didn't fit though Sean?"

Sean quietly answered a simple 'dunno'

Well you come out and show me the rest of your shirts and then well head out. As Sean went back in to change, Severus realized that he would be spending a lot of money today. Both Sean and Emrys would need about 10 pairs of pants each some underwear, Sean would probably need a few new shirts, swimtrunks, Emrys would need shoes, shirts, swimtrunks, a coat, school supplies, books, toys..ouch this would be a lot of money.

Sean came out each time, in the end only about 6 or so of his shirts still fit him, the buttons on his nice dress shirts straining, and the rest two short or two tight.

So the three headed out, hopping into Severus's Jeep and heading to the local shopping plaza. The started in a department store, in boys wear. Severus let Sean and Emrys each pick out 6 pairs of pant, figuring he'd chose the other 4. Emrys looked so lost and afraid he ended up helping him. For Emrys he grabbed two pairs of dark blue and 2 pairs of light blue jeans, a pair of green khakis and a pair of beige khakis, a pair of track pants, a pair of blue corduroys and a pair of black corduroy, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of overalls. Finding the sizes in each of theses that fit was difficult as Emrys waist was so small and although he was impossibly short for his age, he was extremely skinny for his short stature. Eventually the pants were all the right length and they ended up having to buy some belts to hold them up.

Severus was having a different sort of difficulty with Sean, as the boy did not really fit into boys wear anymore, the pants all being way to tight to even do up underneath his bulging belly. Severus realized he would have to start Sean in mens wear. He started on shirts for the two. Emrys still didn't know what he wanted and Sean wanting all the name brands. Severus got a Nike and an Adidas sweatshirt for Emrys as well as about 10 sports T-shirts, all these clothes seemed enormous on Emrys but were better then what he had. They found two nice pairs of swim trunks, luckily with a drawstring, a nice black Nike pair and a red pair. He go him nice dress shirts, navy blue, royal blue, forest green, white and emerald green. Emrys also got a nice pair of black dress shoes. None of the shirts would fit Sean once more. He got Emrys some boxers and some briefs, deciding Emrys could decide for himself which he liked better. He picked up socks, a tiny little windbreaker that actually fit and a nice black and silver Columbia winter coat, and snow pants. Finding clothes for Emrys had taken awhile and they now headed over to mens wear for Sean.

Sean's waist size was a 30inch, while not large to an adult, for his height it was large, he insisted to Severus that he wear his pants buttoned underneath his belly, as it was more 'comfortable'. Severus realized he would have to have all of Seans pants shortened. He got him 6 pairs of jeans, most of them a dark blue but two pairs were light blue. A pair of black dress pants, 2 pairs of Adidas track pants. They found a blue pair of swim trunks and a black pair. Severus also bought Sean two sweatshirts; both were large on him with the arms too long. He also bought him some tshirts. Dress shirts were what really bugged Severus as although he could find the right size for Sean when Sean tucked them into the dress pants his belly still hung over his jeans a good two inches which could clearly be seen with the shirt tucked in. Nevertheless he bought a white, a forest green, a brown khaki color and a black. He also bought a new pair of jeans for himself, creeping himself out as he only had a 32inch waist, 2inches larger then his 10year old son! As he picked up some boxers for Sean and paid for the lot they headed over to the shoe store.

The sports store, it was only Emrys who really needed new shoes, he got a nice pair of cross trainers, that were black with a silver Nike check mark, it Emrys tiny child size 10(US/CAN) foot. As Sean and Emrys were wandering around Emrys noticed a TV with hockey playing, he told Severus, saying doesn't that look like fun, Dudley played it for a week, but he quit. Severus then asked Emrys, "Would you want to play?"

"Yes but I wouldn't be good, I'm not good at anything." He answered.

"Well you never know until you try, Sean tried for a bit but he quit to. I'm signing him up for football(soccer) and I was thinking of signing you up too, but you could play both."

"Could I really?"

"Sure, why don't we get somewhere over here while were out today, to get you and Sean some cleats, and you some hockey equipment.?"

"k..." Emrys answered.

Both Sean and Emrys got some cleats, then it was time to try to find hockey equipment in Emrys size, luckily they could cut a stick to his height with no problem and he got an Easton X-Carbon and a Koho stick, as according to Severus the shiny metal sticks wouldn't be could for his size. The found shoulder pads that were the smallest in the store, a neck guard, elbow pads, hockey pants, shin pads and a jersey and hockey socks. All that was left was a helmet, and Emrys got a black Bauer one. He also got a pair of CCM Tacks in his size. Severus bought all the best equipment for Emrys and he was so small he would be the smallest by a head in his age category; he didn't want him to get hurt.

They headed then to the food court for lunch, who knew shopping could be so TIRING! And they still weren't done; Severus realized they still needed school supplies for Emrys and probably some toys.

Emrys surprisingly was the one who suggested the place to eat to Severus.

"Daddy, I've never had McDonalds before, could I try it?"

Severus sighed, he really didn't like McDonalds and Sean didn't need it. But Emrys had suggested something, that was a good step forward.

"Ya Dad McDonalds!" Sean answered.

Severus really didn't want McDonalds and it was not like he could let Emrys go there and not Sean.

"Fine you two, here is some money, you can each order a meal, but I want all of the change Sean! I'm going to head over to Subway."

"Awesome dad," smiled Sean, "C'mon Emrys"

Severus shook his head and headed over to Subway.

Sean had gotten a double bacon cheeseburger meal with fries and a coke, and Emrys it turns out had actually decided on something, coming back with a Big X'tra meal with fries and a coke as well, according to Sean it was the only 'normal' looking thing, everything else had looked huge to Emrys. Severus had just gotten a sub and a coke.

As the three sat down to eat, Emrys actually at about a third of his hamburger and a few French fries, Sean ended up eating the rest as Severus took Emrys to the bathroom when they were done.


	8. Shopping Part 2

Chapter 8: Shopping Part 2

"C'mon Emrys let's go check out the toys!" Yelled Sean as he pulled Emrys in the direction of a department store.

Severus shook his head, 'boys will be boys'. After grabbing a cart he followed the two. As they reached the toy section Severus told Emrys that he could pick out some toys and that Sean could help him while he waited. After about twenty minutes the boys came over.

"Daddy I got some things and Sean says that they're all mostly cool! They look fun!"

Severus took a look through the cart, Emrys looked as if he would be really into sports as he found a variety of balls, a football(soccer ball), basketball, a little scooter, he also found a remote control car, some hot wheels cars, a tonka truck, a rug that had roads all over it to use with the cars. He'd picked up a Microscope and Telescope kit, something Sean would not have suggested. As well as some art supplies, Emrys had picked out, some paper, paints, and crayons.

"Is that good Daddy?" Emrys asked excitedly.

"Perfect Emrys, thanks for helping Sean. Now we just need to pick up some school supplies as Emrys will start at Sir Knight with you Sean in a few days."

They picked out a nice blue backpack, some notebooks, a pencil case, erasers, pencils, pens, a geometry set and the other necessities for school. Severus then realized that he would have to pick up a few pieces of furniture for Emrys room as it was a bit bare with just a set of drawers and a bed.

Sean then asked Severus, "Are we almost done now?"

"Ya...." Piped up Emrys.

"Almost you two, lets just head over to the bookstore, I'll pick up some furniture for Emrys room when you two are at school, since I'll have a few days off when Emrys first starts".

At the bookstore Emrys picked out a very very wide variety of books, Severus had told him he could pick out 15 books and that Sean could pick out 5 new ones. He was still trying to interest Sean in reading, but since he already had a small collection he didn't need nearly as many as Emrys.

"Remember you too they don't ALL need to be stories.."

Severus browsed around while he waited.

Sean to no surprise came back first he'd picked out: a _Gamer_ magazine, _Artemis Fowl_, _Everything on a waffle, Holes, A series of unfortunate events #1._

Emrys finally came back with: the_ The Lord of the Rings trilogy, The hobbit, Dune, _The first two books of the Redwall Series: _Martin the Warrior _and_ Mossflower, _Also,_ A wrinkle in time_, _Lost in the barrens, The Golden Compass, The subtle knife, the Amber Spyglass, _And surprisingly a few textbooks, _The First Fossil Hunters: Paleontology in Greek and Roman Times, The Fabric of the Cosmos: Space, Time, and the Texture of Reality, The universe in a nutshell, a book on electromagnetism, and finally a Chemistry book._

Emrys choices really surprised Severus, he wanted to have a look at his child's report cards, the books the kid was buying at age seven was enough to bewilder him. He figured tomorrow he would stop by the Dursley's first-punish them, although he would have to place unspeakable charms on them so that they could not inform others of what he had done, and then stop by the school Emrys used to go to.

For now though they loaded into the Jeep to go home. Sean and Emrys actually arguing about who chose the better books,

"My books aren't nerdy like yours Emrys!" Sean argued sticking his tongue out.

"Mine aren't nerdy.." whispered Emrys.

"Buddy I was just kiddin with you, you're the best little bro a guy could have okay?" Sean felt bad for hurting Emrys confidence.

"Dad..can we all go swimming when we get back?" Sean asked.

"Sure buddy, first you'll have to help unload the car though".

As they pulled in the driveway, and got out they unloaded the car which surprisingly did not take to long with all three of them. They loaded the things into the respective rooms and while Sean unpacked his new clothes and put them away Severus helped Emrys fold his clothes and place them in the drawers and hang up the things that needed to be hung up. After telling the two boys to change into their swim trunks and to meet him downstairs he himself go changed.

Seeing Emrys with only his slightly large trunks on still scared Severus, he looked so fragile, his full ribcage could be seen and he was very pale. He looked especially small next to Sean. He rubbed suntan lotion on the two and himself. And the two boys ran out to the pool. Severus noted that Sean was developing a slight waddle as his thighs pushed slightly against each other.

Sean asked Emrys, "Buddy have you ever been swimming before?"

Emrys answered, "No..."

Sean yelled over Severus "Dad Emrys doesn't know how to swim, but I'll teach him.."

"We both will Sean..."

They spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Emrys who caught on very quickly and swam very well despite his size.

Severus hopped out of the pool leaving the boys playing in the pool, to start dinner. He figured that he would do something healthy, he was surprisingly a good cook, as he threw together a salad, and some grilled chicken with a nice teriyaki sauce, he also made rice to go with the chicken. As the family sat down outside to eat, one could see the progress being made in regard to Emrys, who actually ate about half of what was put in front of him.

"Hey dad can I have seconds?" asked Sean.

"Sean no I'm sorry but you can't tonight okay, you need to watch what you eat a bit okay."

"But but but, it tastes so good, just tonight?"

"Nope, now c'mon lets go inside and watch a movie together okay boys?"

They got up and followed Severus inside, getting changed into pajamas and curling up on the couch to watch Spiderman. As Severus put the two boys to bed he figured that although Sean would be at school the next day, Emrys would still be with him so he should visit the Dursley's tonight, it would be scarier for them. He grabbed his death eater garb and apparated over.

As he crept up to the door, a whispered _Alohamora_ was heard, he snuck into the fat boys room, stunning him and headed to the two adults rooms, he performed silencing charms on them so neighbours would not hear, watching their terrified faces as he woke them, knowing he looked scary with his death eater garb on, he performed a variety of hexes on them and cursed them to feel all the pain they brought onto Emrys onto themselves. Leaving them to their nightmare he apparated home and to sleep, glad to have taken revenge but even revenge would not change the past.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews, and to those who said that it was too Americanized, well I'm not American but Canadian, still I've never been to England so I don't know what type of things kids over their do, what types of cars they drive etc, sure I could look it up, but I like the story so that it can be related to North Americans, sorry to anyone who doesn't like that but that's the way I'm going to write it.

Now a vote, should Sean be:

1. A bully

2. A bully to other kids, but nice to Emrys

3. A nice kid

* * *

And another should Emrys be (either way this kid is going to be a genius):

1. Smart and Good at Sports

2. Smart and Lazy

**Thanks and read and review, enjoy!**


	9. Reports, Football and Chats

Chapter 9: Reports, Football and Chats

"Sean...Sean..SEAN...Wake up...Time for School..." It was 6:30am and Severus was trying to get Sean to wake up in time for school.

"I'm up dad..." Sean groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast" Severus said walking out of the room. He headed over to Emrys room not planning to wake him up. He opened the door and Emrys was already up, lying on his bed reading The Lord of the Rings.

"Bookworm already Emrys?" Severus asked, laughing to himself.

"Hi daddy!" Emrys said as he tore his eyes from the pages."This book is really good so far!"

"That's great, do you want to come downstairs and help me with breakfast?" Severus asked.

"Okay"

And with that the two headed downstairs. Severus was planning on making waffles, and he put together the batter letting Emrys stir. Soon breakfast was ready just as Sean walked in, dressed in a new pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Severus served the waffles and they began to eat, Emrys didn't even finish a quarter of his and when Severus got up to get more juice, Sean took the rest of it. Soon breakfast was done and as the dishes were magically cleaned Severus told Sean,

"Go brush your teeth and get your stuff together the bus will be here in 10minutes."

"Got it dad."

Emrys was sitting quietly at the table, unsure of what he was allowed to do. Severus noticed and said, "Emrys you can go do what you'd like before we head out, were going to stop by your old school to pick up some copies of your old reports, and stop by Sir Knight to register you."

Emrys gave his dad a smile and ran up to his room. Sean came back down the stairs and out the door with a yell of goodbye to his dad as he hopped on the bus. Severus hopped into the shower, and got dressed in a pair of khakis and black shirt. He stopped into Emrys room to help him get washed up, he helped his son brush his teeth, wash his face and got him dressed in a pair of tiny white briefs as the boxers were too big, socks, navy blue corduroys with a black belt, and a white t-shirt that said _Nike: Just do it_ on the front. The two hopped into the Jeep and headed over to Alexander Primary. Emrys was very quiet during the drive, Severus took his hand as the went to the front desk, Severus got a meeting with the Headmaster and looked over Emrys report card from the previous year.

**Alexander Primary**

_**Pupil: Harry Potter**_

_**Age: 6 years**_

_**Grade: 2**_

_**Grade Scale:**_

**80-100% : Child has exceeded expectations**

**70-79%: Child has met expectations**

**60-69%:Child has approached expectations**

**50-59%:Child has struggled in approaching expectations**

Below 50% :Child has not met expectations 

**_English:_**

_Communication: **67%**_

_Reading: **98%**_

_Writing: **98%**_

_Comment: Harry is a bright child that has great reading and writing skills, he lacks communication skills, yet this is likely to a lack of confidence when speaking orally._

Second Language: chosen: Latin 

_Communication: **80%**_

_Reading: **100%**_

_Writing: **97%**_

_Comment: Harry had good work habits yet needs to focus on confidence when speaking orally._

_**Mathematics:**_

_Grade- **100%**_

_Comment: Harry is an extremely intelligent child who has had great success in mathematics; he understands the concepts to an exceptionally high degree and applies these concepts splendidly. His grade further points to his success._

_**Sciences**:_

_Grade-**100%**_

_Comment: Harry is a gifted thinker, he can understand concepts and apply them effectively as well as adapt to new ideas._

_**History**:_

_Grade- **98%**_

_Comment: Harry seems keen and interested in history he has good study habits and has met with great success._

_**Geography:**_

_Grade-**94%**_

_Comment: Harry has done well in geography this year._

_**The Arts:**_

_Visual Art: **96%**_

_Dramatic Arts: **54%**_

Music: **74%**

Comment: Harry did very well in the visual arts yet he continues to struggle in the dramatic arts as he is extremely quiet and nervous and lacks confidence in both the dramatic arts and music.

_**Physical Education:**_

_Grade- **98%**_

_Comment: Harry is an exceptional athlete and has met with success in track and field, he needs to work on his confidence and social skills to help with his team skills._

_**Overall Report comment: Harry is an exceptional student, he excels in written work and Alexander Primary would like to recommend that he be placed ahead into the third year, as he is in need of a challenge. While his confidence and social skills need some work Alexander Primary is confident that Harry can continue to meet with success in the third year.**_

As Severus finished reading Emrys report card, it was as he expected, Emrys would most likely be placed ahead with children a year older then him, yet Severus believed it would be good, a child of Emrys obvious intelligence would need a challenge. He thanked the headmaster, and informed him that Emrys would be transferring to Sir Knight. The two left and enrolled Emrys in the third grade at Sir Knight he would begin the next day.

Severus decided that since it was now lunchtime he would take Emrys home for lunch and register him in the Surrey Sharks Minor Hockey Association and both Emrys and Sean in the Surrey United Football Club.

They enjoyed hot dogs for lunch, Emrys actually eating most of his, and Emrys decided to go outside and play with his new football. Severus after promising to join Emrys in a few minutes got on the telephone and registered the two boys for the activities. He learnt that Emrys would begin hockey that weekend, in 3 days and that he would be in the Novice C House category, for beginners. Sean would be in the Under 11 age category and Emrys in the Under 8. They would both start on Friday and today was Wednesday.

Severus and Emrys both had a fun afternoon playing football in the yard, Emrys was a speedy little guy with the ball and could actually perform some good moves and footwork.

Sean, came into the backyard, yelling out to Severus "I'm home, and hi Emrys!" before disappearing inside.

About half and hour later Severus came inside to find Sean on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV with a half a package of cookies eaten and an empty can of coke. Shutting of the TV, he said to Sean

"Sean, you can have a snack after school, but not this much, and as soon as you get home each day I want you to do your homework. Got that?"

"Ya dad whatever" he answered.

"Don't take that tone with me! Upstairs with you and no more television tonight, now get to that homework. STAT!"

Sean marched up the stairs and into his room. Severus then stuck his head through the fireplace to speak to Albus.

"Albus?"

"Yes my boy, how goes it with Emrys?"

"Good, he's recovered easily from the injuries, and mentally he's healing as well. He starts at Sir Knight tomorrow."

"Excellent beamed Dumbledore, eyes twinkling"

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you that I'll be back for my late morning and afternoon classes tomorrow, I think Sean and Emrys will be fine on their own after school tomorrow and I'll be home by 5:30 at the latest anyways."

"Once more excellent news"

"Goodbye Albus"

"Yes my dear boy"

Severus pulled his head out of the fireplace. Glancing out the window he saw that Emrys was still running around with that ball, occasionally shooting it though the net he'd set up for Sean awhile ago. He began to start dinner, cooking spaghetti with Arabiatta sauce and some garlic bread. With a wave of his wand it was cooked and milk poured into glasses. He called Emrys and Sean to the table. They ate and Emrys still did not eat much at all, Sean eating as much as possible without Severus noticing. Severus asked the boys a few questions.

"Sean have you finished all your homework?" Severus asked.

"Ya dad...." He answered quickly.

"What do you plan on doing tonight?"

"dunno...stuff..."

"Well I'm going to take Emrys up for a bath, enteratain yourself for a bit then I'd like to have a little one on one chat with you okay?"

"sure dad"

Sean headed over to the video games while Severus took Emrys upstairs for a bath, unsure if Emrys knew how to bathe himself. Nevertheless the bath went by easily Severus just helping Emrys reach his back and soon Emrys was soon much cleaner.

Meanwhile while the two were in the bathroom Sean had gotten hungry and had finished off the box of cookies without Severus noticing, what was with his dad lately anyways, who needed to be really thin?

Emrys took off after his bath, wanting to play with his new toys, more specifically the cool cars.

Severus came downstairs to talk to Sean.

"Sean shut that off for now, were going to have a little talk."

"Sure"

"Now tomorrow I'll be heading back to work, and like usual you'll be on your own for about an hour after school."

"Okay...."

"I want you to make sure Emrys get's home alright, keep and eye out for him, and when you both get home, you can each have a piece of fruit and a drink, then I want you to start your homework. Emrys will be in year three instead of two so he'll be with kids a year older then him, just look out for him got all that?"

"Ya, we'll be fine dad!"

"Okay, well why don't you go back to whatever you were playing, I've got some marking to get done before tomorrow."


	10. Sir Knight Part 1

Chapter 10: A first day at Sir Knight, Magic?

"Sean...Sean..Time to get up..." Severus called into his son's ear; this boy really needed an alarm clock that didn't turn off. Sean rolled out of bed, "downstairs for breakfast in 15minutes Sean, were running a bit late this morning" Severus called as he made his way to Emrys room. A simple "k dad" was Sean's reply.

As Severus entered Emrys room he found him absorbed in that chemistry textbook he'd gotten. He wanted to have a quick talk to Emrys about Sir Knight before he sent him off.

"Emrys, I need to have a quick talk with you."

Emrys head shot up, startled. "Yes Daddy?"

"Sir Knight is somewhat 'different' then your old school."

Emrys now shot him a confused look.

"Sir Knight while it is here in the middle of the muggle world, is not a 'normal' muggle elementary school, while it does teach things that are the same as Muggle School, the Professors are witches and wizards. Meaning that they do teach with magic, they just don't teach magic. It's a school for boys and girls like you and Sean. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

"I do Daddy, that's neat I get to see more magic, but when do I get a wand and get to make magic?" Emrys asked.

"When your eleven you'll go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I teach potions. Now get ready, I've laid out your clothes for you, meet us downstairs for breakfast." Severus told Emrys, he'd laid out a pair of dark blue jeans and a emerald green T-shirt.

Severus came down to find that Sean was already eating cereal, wearing a light blue pair of Jeans and a blue button down shirt open with a white shirt underneath. He prepared some cereal for Emrys and himself, checking his briefcase to make sure he had everything, he was already dressed in his black teaching robes.

Soon it was 8:00am and time for the boys to hop on the bus, Emrys looked shy and afraid, Severus gave both him and Sean a hug and bade them on their way. He hoped for Emrys sake that the day would go well. As they were out the door he grabbed the rest of the things he would need for a day at Hogwarts, grabbed one last cup of coffee and hopped in the floo.

........................

As Emrys hopped on the bus it looked so crowded with so many kids, but there was an empty seat a few rows back that he took. Eventually they made it to the school, hoping off the bus Emry's was greeted by a woman dressed in normal 'teacher clothes' but with a funny cloak on, he supposed that's what witches and wizards wore.


	11. Sir Knight Part 2

Chapter 11

Emrys was lead into a classroom full of eight year olds. Everyone was a lot bigger than him and he suddenly felt extremely shy. The teacher told him to take a seat, and to Emrys surprise, pulled out a wand and magically amplified her voice, "Take a seat everyone!" as the kids all took seats, Emrys felt very left out, everyone else already had friends and were giving him weird looks. The teacher, Mrs. Laswir, began handing out timetables. Emrys took a look at his as it was given to him.

Day 1:

9am-Homeroom

9:15-10:15- History

10:15-10:45- Recess

10:45-11:45- Mathematics

11:45-12:45- Lunch

12:45-1:45- English

1:45-2:15- Recess

2:15-2:45- Physical Education

Day 2:

9am-Homeroom

9:15-10:15- Geography

10:15-10:45- Recess

10:45-11:45- Arts

11:45-12:45- Lunch

12:45-1:45- Science

1:45-2:15- Recess

2:15-2:45- Latin

It seemed as though they were on a 2-day schedule, Emrys however, didn't know which day they were on right now, looked around, hoping the teacher would say something. The national anthem started and they all were required to stand up, afterwards the teacher went through some announcements. Emrys listened intently, really excited to be at a new school, a fresh start.

Mrs. Laswir began, "Now then, tryouts for this years Track and Field team will begin tommorow after school, if you'd like to tryout then please be on the field at 3:00 dressed and ready to go. As well we will be starting interschool Quidditch intramurals, no experience is necessary and you can learn more about that from Mr. Badro in your physical education class. Now we have a new member to Sir Knight today, I'd like everyone to please welcome Emrys Snape now are their any volunteers to show Mr.Snape around?" A tall boy, sitting across from Emrys raised his hand. "Well then Simon I trust you'll see that Emrys makes it to his classes, thank you." The bell rang just then and Simon smiled at Emrys, "Hey, we all have the same timetable, so you can just follow me around for the next few days, I remember what it's like being the new kid." So with that Emrys gave a shy nod and followed Simon to Geography.

Their geography teacher appeared to be a short balding man named Mr. Turin. He seemed slightly boring to Emrys, and they spent the class making notes. At the end of class he handed out an assignment, they had to write an essay about the natural resources found in the Sahara Dessert.

Simon showed Emrys out to the yard, mentioning that at recess they could hang out in the yard or the library and Simon introduced Emrys to his friends Scott and Mikalo. He pointed out the different 'cliques' of the yard. On the field were the jocks, athletic kids who looked to be kicking around a football. By the playground the pretty much 'average' kids could be found along with the bullies. Emrys saw that Sean was hanging around with the bullies and looked to be laughing at some girl with pigtails. This scared him a bit, hoping Sean wasn't like Dudley. Simon and his friends seemed to be the 'nerds'. They spent recess talking about some new computer game Simon had gotten and Emrys basically stood their and listened to their conversation.

The bell rang and Emrys followed Simon to Math, their teacher Mr. Kilorn seemed estatic with the ease Emrys had with the problems and called on him throughout the class to answer questions, Emrys being very shy did not like this much, but what could he say?

Lunchtime came and went. Emrys sat by himself this time as Simon was being somewhat distant after Emrys showed his talent in Math. Emrys really didn't eat anything and spent most of his time looking at the other kids. Sean it seemed was one of the resident bullies, which scared Emrys as he watched him go around and take other kids lunches. Emrys took refuge in the library for the rest of the lunch period. In English Emrys watched as different groups of kids came up to the front of the class and did presentations on poems. At rescess Emrys decided to go and check out the library and spent his time reading a book on Magical Theory he found. Finally Physical Education came, the last class of the day. Their teacher, Mr. Badro started the class by telling the kids to go run the track four times. Emrys, after being chased by Dudley's gang for years was a great runner and was the first to finish, being promptly cornered by Mr. Badro into joining the track and field team the next day. They spent the class playing football and Emrys proved to be an excellent striker.

Before long Sean was unlocking the door and Emrys followed him into the house.

Sean turned to Emrys, "Hey buddy do you want a snack?" As he grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the cupboard and unloaded a handful of candy from his pocket that he'd taken of other kids. Emrys whispered, "No thanks, but didn't Dad say to have fruit?" to his brother, Sean just shook his head already shoveling food into his mouth. Sean just answered, "It's fine Emrys, he wont mind, I'm gonna go play video games, entertain yourself.".

Emrys headed upstairs to work on the homework he'd gotten at school. And never heard his Dad come home until the door opened. Severus walked in, "Emrys how was school?"

Emrys smiled to his dad, "It was good, is it alright if I join the track team because Mr. Badro really wanted me too for some reason…" he said as though he doubted he'd be good at it.

"That's great Emrys, I'll pick you up at 4:30 it shouldn't go longer then that, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes so go wash your hands and come on down."

Severus had thrown together lasagna and some bread for dinner. He served up the plates and set them on the table, calling Sean away from the video games. Sean wolfed his down, Severus constantly telling him to 'slow down, or he'd choke to death'. Emrys ate about a quarter of it and Severus didn't push it, after all the kid wasn't used to eating enough. He gave the boys some strawberry cake for dessert and asked if they'd finished their homework, they both nodded. Sean telling a lie and Emrys didn't want to tattle. Severus then asked if they wanted to play some street hockey to which Emrys answered "sure Dad" and Sean just wanted to play video games. The two had an enjoyable evening and as Severus tucked Emrys and Sean into bed that night he smiled, he had both his boys home together. He settled down to do some marking of third year essays.

The month flew by, Emrys seemed to be settling in well at school, he was on the track and field team and had become a seeker in the schools intramurals, playing for the Dragons. He hadn't made many friends, he was very much a loner, and was pulling off amazing grades that made his father very proud. He was one of the top scorers on the Surrey United football squad and was quite talented on the hocky rink, he was kept busy and was settling into life very well. Sean on the other hand was becoming more and more a bully to those around him, even Emrys, he took kids lunches, pigged out constantly and was becoming very lazy, barely scraping 50's and the rare 60. Severus was at his wits end with Sean, this had started before Emrys had come home, so he had no idea why Sean was acting this way.

It came time for the month's checkup with the school healer, all the students were measured and checked over for any sorts of illnesses or physical problems. Emrys came in and was very shy when asked to take off his clothes leaving him sitting on the counter in his undergarments. His ribs still stuck out, he was obviously still very much underweight. He had grown an inch however, measuring 3'5 and 24lbs still severely underweight. He was asked to bend over and touch his toes to walk in a straight line etc. During the eyesight test however, the healer did notice some problems and added that to the note home to Severus.

Seans checkup was the same sort of thing, when he took off his outer clothing, it was obvious that the large shirts he wore hid a lot, he'd put on a lot of weight. His stomach was hanging about three inches below his pants, with fat poring over the sides, he'd developed a chubby chest and his thighs pressed together as he stood. He measured 4'10 and 156lbs, no longer chubby but diffidently overweight. He was not able to bend over very easily, something that troubled the healer and he had developed a distinct waddle. His eyesight was fine and she sent him home with a note to Severus.

Afterschool that day, Emrys had the regional track meet, so Severus came to watch that, Emrys was participating in the 100m, 400m and 1600m, and placed 1st in the 100m and 1600m and 2nd in the 400m, he would be able to attend the city-wide meet in two weeks. When they arrived home Severus got the reports from the boys, now becoming very worried about Sean. It was time for him and Sean to have another little chat.


	12. Discussions

Chapter 12:

lol hopefully I'll update more often….sorry about that…got busy….anyways here you go, enjoy and review :)

"Emrys why don't you run upstairs and hop in the shower, Sean if you could join me in the living room." Severus stated to both his sons.

Sean nodded and followed Severus into the living room, taking a seat.

"Sean, reading through this report scares me, I don't know where I've gone wrong with you, perhaps I have given you too much freedom. Now I know you love food, it tastes good in all, but it's only health to eat in moderation, snacks food once in awile is fine but I've been turning a blind eye for too long. You need to start eating healthier, getting some more exercise." Severus stated, truly worried about Sean's health.

Sean yelled at his father. "Dad I'm not some goody goody nancy boy like Emrys, I don't like sports and I like to eat junk, it's my life and my body so leave me the hell alone!"

Severus too began to get angry, more out of frustration, "I'm not going to let you ruin your health Sean!"

"Fine whatever Dad just leave me alone!" and with that Sean stormed up the stairs with Severus yelling after him, "I have had enough of your goddamn attitude, no video games or T.V or snacks for a week!".

"FINE!" came the angry yell.

Emrys could here Sean and his fathers yelling from the shower, afraid because Sean was really angry and had recently started bullying his brother. He stepped out of the washroom quietly, carrying his dirty track clothes and slipped quietly into his room.

Severus downstairs was fuming; he had no idea what to do about Sean. Sitting down and like a true Slytherin began to plan out how he would help Sean. He decided to spell the cupboard against Sean so that they would only allow Emrys and himself to open them. Hopefully that would put a stop to Sean's constant snacking.

He started dinner, giving the boys chicken and rice along with some carrots. They did not have dessert. Severus spent the night grading essays. Emrys spent the night reading through the Standard book of spells grade 1, he was oh so excited to go to Hogwarts, in the month he had been home he had already read Hogwarts a History and a first years potions textbook. Potions to him looked the interesting, followed by Defense against the Dark Arts. Potions looked a lot like Chemistry that they did in Science class.

Sean basically sulked in his room, until he just decided to sleep.

The next morning Severus woke the boys as he usually did then hoped in the shower telling the boys to have toast or cereal for breakfast. Emrys popped toast for himself in the toaster, while Sean proceeded to eat half the box of cereal.

Severus saw the boys on to the bus, Sean it looked like would need new clothes while Emry's will still enormous. Sean was dressed in a tight pair of trackpants and a big Fila t-shirt that clung to his stomach. Emrys was wearing a pair of green khakis and a black button up shirt. Severus headed off to Hogwarts very preoccupied.

After school Sean told Emrys that he was going to a friends house and gave him the key, telling him that he would be home before Severus and Emrys was and not to say anything or Sean would beat him up. "Remember buddy!"

So Emrys, quite nervous now in the house by himself decided to start researching for his Science report on the internet, which he was proud to say he had figured out how to use. Afterall he needed to get his homework out of the way he had a football game that night against Manchester. About an hour later Sean came home, burped in Emrys face and headed up to his room, falling asleep. Severus came home about half an hour later, gave Emrys a pat on the shoulder, "I booked an eye appointment for you tomorrow morning, so you'll miss the morning of class." "Okay" Emrys answered, typing away. Severus then headed upstairs to find Sean asleep. He woke him up, saying "Sean you need new clothes, I'm not letting you go around wearing clothing too small, so get up and get downstairs while I get Emrys. We'll stop at a restaurant for dinner and then all head to Emrys football match."

"Sure whatever" Sean answered.

Soon after the three were in the car heading to the mall. Inside the department store, Severus hurried the boys to the mens wear department, wanting to get in and out as soon as possible. Sean's waist had grown quite a bit, he was now wearing pants with a waist size of 33 inches, and inch larger than Severus who was more than a foot taller! Severus picked up 2 pairs of jeans, a pair of khakis and a pair of dress pants for Sean, as well as some new and larger t-shirts and sweatshirts as well as a navy blue dress shirt.

Hoping Emrys did not feel left out, he asked him. "Emrys is their anything you need?"

Emrys answered "No Dad" quickly.

Severus questioned "I noticed some of the other kids at track wearing spandex, and spikes, I think we should pick you up some."

Sean laughed when he saw Emrys wearing the spandex shorts and tank top, he really did look small and skeletal. Severus gave Sean a look, bought the spandex, hoping the Emrys would fill out and grabbed a little pair of spikes.

Severus told the boys, "We're going to head to Diagon Alley and go to Nadreto's, it's a restaurant and I'm sure you guys will love it." They drove the Jeep to London, and the Leaky Cauldron. Severus ran into Albus Dumbledorem, wearing bright blue robes covered in twinkling stars. The three joined him and dined with the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hello their you two, I haven't seen you boys for the longest time, too long. My have you ever grown." Dumbledore said.

"Emrys was very shy and was as close as could be to his father, Sean on the other hand kept his attitude, just staring at Dumbledore.

"Yes it has been awile Albus." Severus answered while handing Sean and Emrys menu's. "Order the kids meal you two."

"But Dad I'm almost eleven!" Sean argued.

"Yes and it's eleven and under." Severus said firmly

The waiter came around Dumbledore ordered steak and kidney pie, Severus ordered Steak. Severus ordered Emrys chicken fingers and Sean ordered fish and chips. They enjoyed the meal, said goodbye to Dumbledore.

"Ill see you tommorow afternoon Severus" and Dumbledore disapperated with a pop!

They then headed to Emrys football match. Emrys won game MVP as he scored the winning goal. They headed home, upon arrival Severus sent the boys to bed and after more marking headed upstairs himself.

The trip to the magical optometrist in London the next day was interesting, it turns out Emrys was very near-sighted, and it was amazing he'd been able to do so well glasses so far. They picked out a pair of black rectangular glasses for Emrys which were magically made on the spot. Emrys could not believe the difference, he could see so much better and read the signs clearly on the way home. Severus dropped Emrys off at school and headed to work.


	13. Christmas

Chapter 13

:) it just keeps on coming….I will be skimming through the year, I cant wait for them to get to Hogwarts…and I'm not too talented and writing plots…lol..enjoy!

As Emrys got off the bus, alone again Sean had once more gone to a friend's house and Emrys didn't know what to do with himself. He got a cup of water and headed up to his room to play with his cars. There was only a week left of school before Christmas Break and teachers hadn't given any homework. He had Sean walk in and swear loudly then a yell "EMRYS!" Emrys quickly came downstairs when his brother yelled for him.

"Why won't the cupboards open, Dad must have spelled em' shut, you try.." Sean said.

"Okay…." Emrys opened the cupboard and it opened just fine, so Sean tried reaching in to grab a box of cookies, his hand hit an invisible barrier. "Emrys grab me the box of cookies" Sean said to his brother. Emrys handed his brother the cookies obediently.

"Now scram…and don't tell Dad or you'll have even less friends then you already do!" Sean yelled after his brother.

Emrys quickly went back up to his room and to his cars.

Severus came home that night with a Christmas tree which they set up in the living room. Emrys helped Severus decorate the tree and Severus told Sean and Emrys to each make a Christmas list of what they would like. Sean began listening a XBOX, video games, DVD's, new Wizards Chess pieces, and everything he could think of. Emrys sat quietly unsure of what to write, Severus came and put an arm around his son, anything you want Emrys, it doesn't mean you'll get it but just have some fun, list some things that look fun to you. Emrys slowly wrote down a bike, a book on quidditch, some new books about magic, he was very keen to learn more about magic and then he could not think of what to write, he already had what he wanted his dad and his brother, a family and no Durselys.

The next evening Severus gave Emrys and Sean each some pocket money to do their Christmas shopping, he took them to the muggle shopping mall. The three split up after Severus put tracking spells on Emrys and Sean and gave them instruction to meet him in the food court in and hour. Severus took off to buy some stocking stuffers for the boys. Sean bought Emrys some new cars, his father he had already owl ordered a potions book. Emrys had no idea what to buy, he bought Sean a video game that he had mentioned and he bought a frame for Severus, he had been experimenting with the art supplies Severus bought him and had painted a picture for his father. He didn't really have any friends at school to buy for so he bought Severus and Sean chocolates as well.

Christmas morning was a blast for the family Emrys was so surprised about getting presents and Severus so happy that the family was together, if only Lily could have been there. Emrys did get a new bicycle, it was black and said NORCO in big silver letters, he also got a black helmet. Sean got an XBOX and video games for it. Both boys opened boxes of clothes. Emrys got an Aladdin movie in his stocking and a silver chain necklace. Sean got in his stocking Star Wars and Independence Day. They also each got a lot of chocolate, candy canes and books. Emrys got a book on quidditch, funny hexes and magical creatures. Sean got a video gaming book, and the Artemis Fowl books. Severus has also gotten the family tickets to a quidditch match the next day, Puddlemere United versus Chudley Cannons. Severus was very touched by the picture Emrys had painted and framed, it was off the three of them playing football. Dumbledore of course sent the family a large box of lemon drops.

Christmas dinner was splendid and they all went to bed happy and well rested for the quidditch match the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, all three were awake bright and early, Sean and Emrys especially excited for the Quidditch Match, as the boys came downstairs, dressed and ready to go and they found Severus flipping pancakes for them. Sean pushing Emrys out of his way jumped to the table and started wolfing them down. Emrys started to timidly cut his pancake up into little squares. Eventually breakfast was over, and after being sent upstairs to brush their teeth by their father they were all in the living room around the fireplace.

"Now Emrys since this is your first floo experience you'll be traveling with me, I supposed your small enough. And Sean what is our destination again?"

"Puddlemere Quidditch Stadium", Sean shouted as he tossed his floo powder into the flames and shouted it out.

After Sean spun away, Severus picked Emrys up, it still bothered him how light and bony Emrys still was.

Tumbling out of the floo, Severus performed a quick 'scourgify' on the three and followed Sean as he raced to the concessions. In line, they met the Weasley's, the Malfoy's and the Zabini's. Sean started an avid conversation with Mikal Malfoy, a friend and fellow bully from school. Severus then got to listen to Lucius talk about Draco and Mikal's wondrous abilities. After picking up an assortment of candies and greasy fast food the three took off to find their seats.

The game was very fast paced, both team's looked very strong during the warm-up, after which Sean took off to hang out with Mikal and probably pick on other kids. Emrys followed the match closely, Puddlemere was a much more aggressive and speedy team, their chasers clearly out shot the Cannons, the Cannons keeper was superb, flipping, diving and almost jumping of his broom to stop the quaffle, suddenly the crowd gasped, both seekers were shooting straight up into the air, then they shot straight down, Macols, the Puddlemere seeker shot up, his hand in the air holding the familiar snitch!

The next week was spent at home, Severus enjoying the vacation from teaching, Emrys enjoyed playing football with his dad and learning about magic, Sean spent a lot of time at friend's houses and playing video games.

All too soon it was time to go back to school and for Severus to go back to teaching. The year continued, Sean's behaviour and attitude were steadily getting worse, he was becoming very lazy and a bully, and it seemed as though no amount of lecturing and grounding from Severus could change this, he was being very rebellious. Emrys was doing extremely well in school, he was very much a loner, yet this did not seem to faze him. Severus still worried about both boy's health especially as Sean was headed towards obeisity and Emrys remained rather skeletal despite the athletics he participated in and relatively balanced meals Severus prepared.

-------------------------

And finally the end of the school year came and Sean's graduation ceremony from Sir Knight would be the following week, he would be going of to Hogwarts the following year. Both boys brought home their year-end reports.

--

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EDUCATION OFFICE 

**Full Name**: _EMRYS SEVERUS SNAPE_

**Grade Level**: Primary-3

**Grade Scale**_- 100-120-High above Ministry expectations_

_80-99 - Above Ministry expectations_

_70-79 - Meets Ministry expectations_

_60-69 - Below Ministry expectations_

_50-59 - Far Below Ministry expectations_

_Below 50 - Fail_

English-Primary-3 

Writing-118

Reading-105

Oral-78

Overall-100 

**Mathematics-Primary-3**

**Overall-120**

**Science-Primary-3**

**Overall-120**

**Latin-Primary-3**

Writing-120

Reading-116

Oral-98

**Overall-111**

**Histroy-Primary-3**

**Overal-114**

**Geography-Primay-3**

**Overall-102**

**Physical Education-Primary-3**

**Overall-104**

**Arts-Primary-3**

**Overal-78**

**Overall Average: 106, **_ranked 1st /24 in year._

Health Report-Height: 3ft 8"Weight: 33lbs

Comments: Emrys has begun to catch up to the normal height and weight for children his age. Continued proper nutrition and activity is necessary.

After looking at Emrys report, a bright and proud smile was on Severus's face. He leaned over to Emrys, bent down and gave him a hug,

"Great job!"

Next however came Sean's report, which Severus was worried about.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EDUCATION OFFICE 

**Full Name**: _SEAN LYSANDER SNAPE_

**Grade Level**: Primary-6

**Grade Scale**_- 100-120-High above Ministry expectations_

_80-99 - Above Ministry expectations_

_70-79 - Meets Ministry expectations_

_60-69 - Below Ministry expectations_

_50-59 - Far Below Ministry expectations_

_Below 50 - Fail_

English-Primary-3 

Writing-54

Reading-68

Oral-72

Overall-65 

**Mathematics-Primary-3**

**Overall-52**

**Science-Primary-3**

**Overall-54**

**Latin-Primary-3**

Writing-48

Reading-54

Oral-52

**Overall-51**

**Histroy-Primary-3**

**Overal-57**

**Geography-Primay-3**

**Overall-58**

**Physical Education-Primary-3**

**Overall-50**

**Arts-Primary-3**

**Overal-63**

**Overall Average: 56, **_ranked 19th/22 in year._

Health Report-Height: 4ft 11" Weight: 169lbs

Comments: Sean is now considered, for his age and height, obese. This can cause future health and growth problems and Sir Knight recommends an increase in physical activity and proper nutrition.

The day of the graduation was stressful, Sean had luckily passed, if barely, nevertheless Severus could feel that his kids were growing up and like any parent was proud of them both.

Summer passed by, Sean would be starting at Hogwarts this year and Severus was unsure about what to do with his job at Hogwarts and leaving Emrys with a babysitter more often. After much discussion with Albus Dumbledore it was decided that Severus would take a sabbatical from Hogwarts, leaving him more time with Emrys and allowing Sean to truly experience the independence that Hogwarts would give. Soon enough it was time for Emrys and Severus to say goodbye to Sean as he took of to Hogwarts. It was a quiet trip home afterwards, the two lost in their thoughts about how quiet the house would now be.

That evening after a quiet spaghetti dinner, Severus was reading the daily prophet in the family room, Emrys was finishing up a project for his science class. Severus was reading about the growing of obesity in young wizards and witches which worried him as Sean had not lost weight throughout the summer.


End file.
